Francis Kennedy
framed|right|Francis Kennedy um 1736 Francis Kennedy * 16. Mai 1695 - † 22. November 1741 war ein amerikanensischer Präsident (von 1733 - 1741). Kindheit Francis Kennedy wurde als einziger Sohn von Patrick und Fàilend Kennedy auf dem Landgut Dún na Carraige, in den Salt Meadows, Ostamerikanien, geboren. Seine frühe Kindheit verbrachte Francis spielend vor dem Haus, in den Dünen oder den endlosen Salzwiesen. "Es war meine persönliche Traumzeit" sagte Francis später. "Ich kannte nur das weite Land um mich herum und den Himmel über mir. Ich lebte ganz selbstverständlich mit der Magie der Natur, dem Wechsel der Jahreszeiten, den Ritualen meiner Eltern und der unsichtbaren Gegenwart von Feen und Elfen, Göttern und Geistern. Erst mit 4 Jahren wurde ich gewahr, dass es überhaupt noch andere Menschen gibt als meine Eltern und meine Schwestern. In diesem Jahr fuhr meine Familie nach Brookline und nahm mich zum ersten mal mit. Ich staunte nicht schlecht ob der vielen Häuser und all der Leute." In der Silvesternacht von 1699 ereignete sich etwas, was die intakte Welt des kleinen Francis mit einem Schlag zerstörte. Sein Vater Patrick ging peitschenknallend durch das Anwesen. Ein alter Brauch, der bezwecken soll dass die Jagdhunde des Wilden Heeres, welche sich von der Meute abgesondert haben, wieder aus ihren Verstecken getrieben werden, auf dass sie in den Himmeln mit dem Heer weiterziehen. Da erschien eine Abteilung berittener Polizisten vor dem Haus. Patrick Kennedy wurde brutal überwältigt, geschlagen und gefesselt. Auch seine herbeigeeilte Frau Fàilend bekam Schläge und Tritte, als sie versuchte, ihrem Mann zu helfen. "Ich begriff überhaupt nicht was los war" erinnerte sich Francis "Ich hielt die Männer für Einbrecher. also griff ich einen Feuerhaken und knallte diesen gegen das Schienbein einer der Kerle. Dieser riss mich herum, warf mich gegen die Wand und prügelte mit seiner Reitpeitsche auf mich ein. Schliesslich packten sie meinen Vater und ritten mit ihm fort." Die Männer waren von der Religionspolizei gewesen, die unter dem damals amtierenden Präsidenten Libby Bush eingeführt worden war. Eine Art moderne Inquisition, welche Bushs Bemühungen Amerikanien zu christianisieren unterstützen sollte. In der Tat hatte jemand Patrick Kennedy wegen "Zauberei, Hexerei und Götzendienerei angezeigt. "Die Verschleppung meines Vaters war ein Trauma, von dem ich mich zeitlebends nie erholt habe. Von diesem Augenblick an war meine Kindheit zu Ende gewesen." So Francis. Jugend Francis Vater blieb ein ganzes Jahr in Haft. Im Jahre 1705 kam Thomas Bush an die Macht. Er verschärfte den intoleranten Kurs seines Vorgängers und erklärte das Christentum zur Staatsreligion. Jede andersgläubige Betätigung wurde mit unerbittlicher Strenge verfolgt. Einem "Ketzer" konnte sogar die Todesstrafe drohen. Wie viele Amerikanenser dieser Zeit, übten auch die Kennedies ihren alten Glauben heimlich weiter aus. Ritualgegenstände wurden aus Wachs hergestellt, damit man sie sofort ins Feuer werfen konnte, wenn die Inquisition auftauchte. Francis sagte: "Kirchenbesuche waren nun Pflicht. Die russisch-orthodoxe Gemeinde gewährte uns eine Art Kirchenasyl, in dem wir die Sankt Potekim Kathedrale besuchen durften um den Anforderungen des Regimes scheinbar zu genügen, bei gleichzeitigem Wissen, dass wir immer noch Heiden waren. In dieser Zeit saugte ich alles auf, was es an Informationen über unseren Glauben gab. Die Machthaber vernichteten unsere Schriften und Schraine und so galt es, das uralte Wissen in uns zu bewahren um dem kulturellen Genozid entgegenzuwirken." Zweifellos war diese Zeit für Francis Kennedy prägend und begründete seine tiefe, religiöse Hingabe. In der folgenden Zeit nahm an der Ostküste die Revolte und Unzufriedenheit gegen das Bush Regime zu. Der Westen indes organisierte sich und führte eigene Gesetze ein, Gesetze die nichts mehr mit der ursprünglichen amerikanensischen Verfassung zu tun hatten. 1710 spaltete sich der Westen schliesslich ab. Im Osten regierte nun Alphonse Kennedy - Francis Grossvater. Alphonse hatte sich schon früh im Widerstand gegen das Bush Regime einen Namen gemacht. Kriegsjahre framed|left|"CA-Swift Deer" - das Kriegsschiff, auf dem Francis Kennedy im Sezessionskrieg diente. Am 9. mai 1713 brach der amerikanensische Bürgerkrieg aus. Der Westen unter Hardy Bush griff den Osten unter Alphonse Kennedy an. Patrick Kennedy meldete sich sofort freiwillig an die Front und hiess den nun 15 Jahre alten Sohn, "Gut auf Deine Mutter und Deine Schwestern aufzupassen". Der Krieg hatte das Anwesen der Kennedies nicht erreicht und war trotzdem allgegenwärtig. Von den jungen Knechten waren viele ebenfalls an die Front gezogen, so dass Francis mit seiner Mutter, seinen Schwestern und ein paar Zofen sowie dem hochbetagten Majordomus alleine blieben. "Ich glaube, in dieser Zeit hat Francis gelernt, Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Er arbeitete von früh bis spät und Abends bei Tisch ass er erst wenn er sicher war, dass nicht nur die Familie und die Angestelten zu essen hatten, sondern auch das Vieh und die Haustiere. Er hatte das Blut eines echten, keltischen Clanführers." schrieb seine Mutter. Fast täglich ritt Francis nach Brookline, um neues von der Front zu erfahren - und somit von seinem Vater. Gleichzeitig traf er dort den obersten Druiden der Stadt. Bei diesem holte er sich geistlichen Rat und lieh Schriftrollen aus, die er zu Hause studierte. "Die Religion hat mir in dieser Zeit viel Halt gegeben." notierte er später. 1714 wurde Patrick Kennedy bei der Schlacht von Fall River bei einer wagemutigen Aktion schwer verwundet. Er kam nach Brookline in ein Militärkrankenhaus und sah somit zum ersten mal seit Kriegsausbruch seine Familie wieder. Der nun 17 jährige Francis stellte sehr rasch fest, dass sein Vater aufgrund seiner schweren Verwundung nicht mehr an die Front zurück konnte. "Jetzt, wo Vater wieder nach Hause kommen würde, war es für mich an der Zeit, seinen Platz im Krieg einzunehmen." Francis meldete sich freiwillig bei der Marine. Er fing als einfacher Matrose an und war im Jahr 1717 zum Leutnant zur See aufgestiegen. Beim Gefecht in der Meerenge von Oak Island wo die berüchtigte Flotte der Weststaaten besiegt wurde, profilierte sich Francis Kennedy als äusserst fähiger Krieger. Wie sein Vater wurde er mit mehreren Orden ausgezeichnet und kehrte 1717 als Kriegsheld heim. Weg in die Politik framed|right|Genavieve Fitzgerald Kennedy Nach dem Krieg ernannte Alphonse Kennedy seinen Sohn Patrick zum Minister für Wiederaufbau. Ihm oblag es, den Neuanfang Amerikaniens zu organisieren. Francis indes widmete sich nun ganz seinen theologischen Studien. Er liess sich in einen Druiden-Orden aufnehmen und in diverse Mysterien einweihen. Im Jahre 1718 heiratete Francis die 17 jährige Genavieve Fitzgerald. Wie er, war auch sie tief religiös. Im Jahr 1719 kam ihr gemeinsamer Sohn James zur Welt. Grossvater Alphonse Kennedy war nur bedingt mit seinen Enkel zufrieden: "Francis sollte so langsam seinen Hintern in den Kongress schieben und mit der Welt der Politik Bekanntschaft machen. Schliesslich muss er eines Tages Präsident dieses Landes werden!" Francis Kennedy konterte: "Wann schaffst Du endlich das Christentum als Staatsreligion ab? Es liegt in Deiner Macht! Warum tust Du es nicht?" Tatsächlich hatte Alphonse Kennedy zwar die christlichen Repressionsgesetze abgeschafft und selbtredend gab es keine Inquisition mehr, aber de facto war das Christentum immer noch Saatsreligion. Das lag vermutlich daran, dass Alphonse Kennedy selbst kein religiöser Mensch war und ihn das Thema schlichtweg nicht interessierte. 1725 endete Alphonse Kennedys Amtszeit. Er hatte aber seinen Sohn Patrick ausgiebig auf eine Kandidatur vorbereitet und in der Öffentlichkeit aufgebaut. Der Kriegsheld war im Volk bekannt und beliebt und konnte somit die Nachfolge seines Vaters im Weissen Haus antreten. Mit der Präsidentschaft seines Vaters wurde Francis von nun an hautnah mit der grossen Politik konfrontiert, ob er wollte oder nicht. Zur seiner Freude entzog Patrick Kennedy dem Christentum den Status "Staatsreligion" schon in den ersten Tagen seiner Amtszeit. Er weigerte sich allerdings, im Gegenzug das Heidentum zu Staatsreligion zu machen; "Eine Trennung von Kirche und Staat ist doch ohnehin das Beste. Amerikanien sollte laizistisch sein." Damit war Francis nicht einverstanden, aber er musste es vorerst akzeptieren. Er engagierte sich weiterhin in der heidnischen Gemeinde und gleichzeitig in der Politik, wo er das Thema Religion in den Vordergrund stellte. Im Jahre 1727 stellte sich Francis Kennedy der Wahl zum Senator und gewann. "Im Kongressgebäude muss man nicht lange rumfragen, wo Senator Kennedy steckt. Es reicht, dem Duft der Räucherstäbchen zu folgen, um ihn zu finden" witzelte ein Kongressabgeordneter. Francis gelebte Spiritualität empfanden jedoch viele im Volk als eine wohltuende Komponente in einer Zeit, die durch den diesseitsorientierten, nüchternen Präsidenten Alphonse Kennedy doch sehr profan geworden war. Präsidentschaft Kaum im Amt, löste Francis Kennedy eines seiner zentralen Wahlversprechen ein: Er erhob den Paganismus zur Staatsreligion. Zuvor gab es einige Irritationen seitens der anderen Religionsgemeinschaften, welche befürchteten, dass nun wieder eine Epoche religiöser Intoleranz anbrechen würde. Francis berief eine Sonderkonferenz ein und versicherte den Vertretern der jüdischen, russisch-orthodoxen und katholischen Gemeinden, dass sie unter dem Schutz des Staates stünden und ihren Glauben frei ausüben dürften. Die Clavinistischen Christen, auch Evangelikale genannt (die in der Bush-Ära die Staatsreligion gestellt hatten) waren zu dieser Konferenz nicht eingeladen gewesen und übten scharfe Kritik. Kennedy betonte, dass er generell Religionsfreiheit in der Verfassung niederschreiben wolle, der "besondere Schutz" aber nur für verfassungstreue Religionen gelte und das sei bei den Evangelikalen definitiv nicht der Fall. "Es geht mir vorallem darum, den Paganismus, aber auch die anderen liberalen Religionen vor den Expansions- und Missionierungsgelüsten der intoleranten, absolutistischen Lehren zu schützen. Wenn ein toleranter und ein intoleranter Part zusammentreffen, wer von den beiden setzt sich am Ende wohl durch? Eben, der intolerante, das liegt in der Natur der Sache. Und deswegen ist es wichtig, dass man dem toleranten einen kleinen Vorsprung gibt, sozusagen. Wenn der Paganismus Staatsreligion ist heisst das ja nicht, dass fundamentalistische Christen ihre Religion nicht ausüben können, aber sie werden daran gehindert, ihren Monopolanspruch auf Kosten anderer auszuleben." Nicht nur unter den Christen gab es Kritik an Kennedys Beschluss. Auch viele Heiden bekundeten, dass der neutrale, laizistische Staat von Patrick Kennedy fortschrittlicher war. Trotzdem war Francis Kennedy als Präsident sehr beliebt. Seine sanfte, freundliche Art kam im von Krieg und Gewalt gezeichneten Volk gut an. Er engagierte sich tatkräftig für den Wiederaufbau des Landes und rief zahlreiche Programme zur Unterstützung von Kriegswitwen und Waisen ins Leben. Unter ihm wuchs die amerikanensische Wirtschaft um ganze 10%. Aussenpolitisch verfolgte Kennedy eine Politik der Nichteinmischung und der Kooperation. Er versuchte im Aztekischen Bürgerkrieg wenngleich erfolglos, zu vermitteln und gründete die Hilfsorganisation "Americanian Care", die die von der Hungersnot geplagte Bevölkerung des Aztekenreiches mit humanitären Gütern versorgte. Noch heute ist die "Americanian care" weltweit tätig. Rückzug und Mystifizierung "Es scheint so, als ob den Präsidenten weltliche Belange immer weniger interessieren" schrieb ein Senator im Jahre 1739. In der Tat nahm Francis nur noch Pflichttermine in der Öffentlichkeit wahr. Die Tagespolitik wurde von seinem Ministerstab betreut. Er selbst versank oft stundenlang in tiefer Meditation und begab sich auf Pilgerreisen zu heiligen Quellen und Steinkreisen. Allerdings führte er jede Woche eine Bürgeraudienz im Weissen Hause durch, die von den Menschen gerne angenommen wurde. Sein Rat galt als weise und er half auch schon mal persönlich bei akuter Not. Die Verhältnisse im Land waren stabil, der individuelle Wohlstand stieg und deshalb war Präsident Francis Kennedy trotz seiner immer grösseren Entrücktheit nachwievor populär. Krankheit Im Januar 1741 schliesslich, unterzog sich Kennedy einer umfangreichen Untersuchung im Brookliner Krankenhaus: Er hatte Tage zuvor Schwächeanfälle und erbrach sogar Blut. Die Diagnose war niederschmetternd: Er litt unter einer unheilbaren Erkrankung des Rückenmarks, welche eine zunehmende und irreversible Degeneration des Nervensystems und der Muskeln beinhaltet. Kennedy hielt den Befund zunächst geheim. Erst im August 1741 bekannte er in einer dramatischen Rede im Kongress terminal erkrankt zu sein. Gleichzeitig teilte er seine Entscheidung, sein Leben betreffend mit und diese hatte einige Brisanz: "...Ich habe lange überlegt, wie ich dies mein Schicksal in Würde annehmen kann. In uralter Zeit, lange bevor unser Land Amerikanien hiess, war es bei den keltischen Stämmen so, dass der König auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Kraft geopfert, das heisst, rituel getötet wurde. Damit ersparte man ihm dass er vor den Augen seines Volkes abbaute und schwächelte. Gleichzeitig konnte seine Stärke so auf seinen Nachfolger übergehen. '' ''Unser Präsidialsystem, welches den Herrscher nach maximal 10 Jahren Amtszeit absetzt ist im Grunde nur eine humanere Version dieses uralten Gesetzes. Nun will ich nichts gegen die moderne Variante gesagt haben. Aber für mich persönlich, der ich ein Leben lang nach dem Urgrund unseres Glaubens gesucht habe, jenem Urgrund, der im Gesang der Amseln im Zwielicht des Mogens liegt, für mich kommt nur die authentische - Sie würden sagen fundamentalistische - Version in Frage. Ich sehne mich nach dem wahren, dem unverfälschten Weg. Am 1. November zu Samhain beginnt unsere Passionszeit. Sie soll auch meine sein. Die Zeit, in der ich mich auf die Anderswelt vorbereiten werde. Und am 22. November, jenem Tag, an dem gemäss unserer Mysterien auch der gesegnete König die Tore zwischen den Welten durchschritt, an diesem Tag werde auch ich gehen." Die Rede schlug hohe Wellen. Einige Menschen erklärten ihn für verrückt und eine Gruppe versuchte gar, ihn per Dekret für unzurechnungsfähig zu erklären und ihn so von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten. Andere aber respektierten, ja bewunderten seinen Entschluss. Die Opferung framed|left|Mondrabe, der oberste Druide der Stadt Brookline vollzog das Opferritual Nach der Verkündung seines Entscheides zog sich Francis Kennedy zurück, empfing aber immer noch Bürger im Rahmen seines Audienztages. Erst ab dem 1. November, zu Beginn der Passionszeit, liess er sich nicht mehr in der Öfffentlichkeit sehen und bereitete sich ganz auf das Opfer vor. Am 22. November war es dann soweit. Das Ritual wurde von den örtlichen Druiden, unter Leitung des obersten Weisen, Monrabe aus Brookline, vollzogen. In einer feierlichen Prozession geleitete man Francis Kennedy auf einem weissen Pferd zu einem Steinkreis. Er war in kostbare Seide und Leinen gehüllt und zuvor mit edlen Ölen und Essenzen gebadet und gewaschen worden. Das Volk durfte, einen Sicherheitsabstand wahrend, der Zeremonie beiwohnen. Der Schrifsteller Ernest Hemmingway war ebenfalls unter den Zuschauern: "Unter den Klängen von Bodhràn Flöten, Trommeln und Harfen wurde Kennedy in die Mitte des Steinkreses geführt. Man hatte ihm vorher einige stark sedierende Kräuter gegeben, um ihn zu beruhigen und wohl auch, damit er weniger Schmerzen hat. Drei Priesterinnen halfen ihm behutsam vom Pferd und brachten ihn zu dem grossen Opferstein in der Mitte des Menhir-Kreises. Der Oberdruide sprach einige Formeln und streute diverse Kräuter und Gräser auf ihn. Rings um den Kreis stellte man fünf Schalen mit Räucherwerk auf. Dann zog der Druide ein grosses Messer. Der Klinge sah man die teuflische Schärfe schon von weitem an. Er stellte sich hinter Kennedy's Kopf, streichelte ihm das Haar und dann - mit einem Zug - durchtrennte er ihm die Kehle. Kennedy blieb dabei völlig ruhig, von einem leichten Zucken während des Schnittes abgesehen. Die Priesterinnen fingen das Blut in Kelchen auf. Nach einer oder zwei Minuten versiegte der Blutstrom und der Präsident war tot. Die Priesterinnen gingen durch die Reihen der Zuschauer und besprengten das Volk mit dem Blut des verstorbenen Herrschers. '' Francis Kennedy wurde anschliessend in einem Tumulus (Steingrab) beigesetzt. Nachfolger im Präsidentenamt wurde sein Sohn, der erst 22 Jahre alte James Kennedy. So hatte es eine nach Francis Kennedys Ankündigung seines Todes durchgeführte Wahl im August gewollt. Reaktionen framed|right|Das Hügelrab von Francis Kennedy befindet sich in einem Eichenwald nahe des Kennedy Anwesens. Der rituelle Opfertod von Francis Kennedy entfachte damals heftige Diskussionen. Viele empfanden das Ritual als irrationalen Rückfall in archaische Zeiten. Kritik kam vorallem aus nichtpaganistischen Kreisen. So schrieb Gloria Widthler, Vorsitzende des "''americanian atheist's association" in einem Leitartikel: "Nie wurde uns die Fatalität fortschreitenden, mystischen Wahnes krasser vor Augen geführt als in diesen Tagen. Kennedys Geschichte ist eine Geschichte der Selbstzerstörung, verursacht durch die Psychodroge Religion." Andere relativierten das Ganze. Der Soziolge Walter Craw äusserte sich wie folgt: "Wenn man das Ereignis mal unaufgeregt betrachtet, was haben wir dann? Ein assistierter Suizid, eingebettet in ein religiöses Ritual. Man darf nicht vergessen dass Kennedy unheilbar krank war. Aktive Sterbehilfe ist in Amerikanien nicht nur erlaubt sondern absolut gebräuchlich wie in vielen anderen Ländern auch. In Etrurien hat sich letzte Woche ein Senator mit der Giftfiole umgebracht, weil ihm ein Amtsenthebungsverfahren bevorstand. Kein Schwein hat sich darüber aufgeregt! Warum man nun ausgerrechnet hier so ein TamTam macht ist mir schleierhaft." Auch international waren die Meinungen geteilt: Die Dixie-Confederation äusserte sich süffisant-zufrieden über "die barbarische Kultur der Heiden, die immerhin den Vorteil hat, dass sich die Götzendiener am Ende selber um die Ecke bringen." In Verdun zeigte man Respekt vor Kennedys Entscheidung: "Francis Kennedy war ein guter, vor allen Dingen friedliebender Präsident. Er hat seine Pflicht dem Volk und der Welt gegenüber vorbildlich erfüllt. Wenn der Mann nun, konfrontiert mit einer grausamen Krankheit, es vorzieht so zu sterben wie es seinen Vorstellungen von Würde entspricht und nicht an eben dieser Krankheit, so ist das in erster Linie seine Sache. Wo immer Präsident Kennedy von seinem Glauben hingetragen wurde, wir wünschen ihm nur das Beste." Historische Bewertung Francis Kennedy wird oft sehr unterschiedlich bewertet und die Einordnung wird nicht selten durch eigene, weltanschauliche Überzeugungen beinflusst. Eine Differenzierung zwischen Kennedy als Präsident und Politiker und Kennedy als Privatmann ist aber unbedingt notwendig. Ausser der Erhebung der heidnischen Kulte zur Staatsreligion gibt es keine spektakulären Entscheidungen oder Reformen in seiner Amtszeit. Francis Kennedys Regierungstil war ruhig, beständig und wohlstandsfördernd. Seine Herrschaft war gekennzeichnet von politischer Stabilität und stetem Wachstum. Aussenpolitisch setzte Kennedy auf Verlässlichkeit, Deeskalation und Vernunft. Alles in allem ist seine Präsidentschaft daher überwiegend positiv zu bewerten. Seine persönliche Hingabe zur Religion, die gewiss tiefer und weiter ging als üblich, mag vorrallem auf Nichtreligiöse befremdlich wirken, sie war und ist aber seine Privatsache. Im Aztekenreich genießt Francis Kennedy hohes Ansehen. Sein Bemühen um Vermittlung während des aztekischen Bürgerkrieges, so wie seine umsichtige Politik sind Gründe für seine große Popularität. Im Aztekenreich sind viele Straßen und Plätze nach ihm benannt. Der berühmteste befindet sich in Tenochtitlan. {| border="0" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="2" | width="100%" |----- ! valign="top" | Vorgänger Patrick Kennedy ! valign="top" | center ! valign="top" | Nachfolger James Kennedy |----- Kategorie:Amerikanien Kategorie:Biografie Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Politiker